Equipment
One of the rewards from Silver and Jeweled chests are pieces of equipment. Equipment pieces are typical gear that are assigned to a specific Crusader, with a passive ability that improves a certain stat. Each Crusader has exactly three categories of Equipment, and each category has a common, uncommon, rare, and epic equipment piece in it. Upon receiving an equipment piece, it will automatically be equipped to the Crusader it belongs to in the first available slot. Should the received piece be a duplicate or of a lesser rarity than one in the same category, the corresponding Crusader will get a points added to their personal Enchantment Buff (1 point = 25% DPS increase). An Enchantment point will also be given if a rarer piece is obtained and replaces one of less rarity. The amount of points increases as the rarity of the discarded piece goes up, from one for commons to four for epics. Equipment pieces and Enchantment points are permanent, and do not get removed upon resetting. Below is a list of all the equipment in the game, sorted by Crusader. Next to each category type is the equipment's ability, followed by how much it adds for each rarity (Common / Uncommon / Rare / Epic). The individual pieces are listed beneath, again sorted and color-coded by rarity and followed by the flavor text of each one. The Bush Whacker *Sword - Increases Click Damage ( +10 / +25 / +50 / +100 ) **Dull Sword - "It's not terribly interesting." **Shiny Sword - "Distracts less intelligent enemies." **Sharp Sword - "It slices! It dices! It juliennes fries!" **Butchering Sword of Bloodiness - "Well that escalated quickly." *Wand - Increases the effect of Swordplay ( 25% / 50% / 75% / 100% ) **Newbie Wand - "Comes with a number of safeguards for new adventurers." **Polished Wand - "Admittedly it's shoe polish, but it's the thought that counts" **Unsuspecting Wand - "It may not look like much, but it's got it where it counts." **Ancient Wand of Wanding - "One of the most ancient wands known to exist. It's power is unfathomable!" *Hat - Increases Click Damage ( 10% / 25% / 50% /100%) **Ratty Green Hat - "A fairly standard green adventuring hat. You see these everywhere." **Soft Velvet Cap - "This is a slightly nicer variant of your standing adventuring cap." **Enchanted Elf Hat - "Enchanted for bonus click damage" **Tri-Pointed Hat of Linking - "Worn only by the most copyrighted heroes around" Jim the Lumberjack *Axe - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Rusty Axe - "Well, I guess it is better than no axe at all." **Less Rusty Axe - "Perhaps it will give tetanus." **Shiny Axe - "Oh, shiny!" **Super Friggin' Sharp Axe - "Lets spread some monsters on toast!" *Gloves - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Furry Work Gloves - "One of them is a size too small...but they were dirt cheap!" **Stiff Leather Work Gloves - "My hands feel mummified - but safe." **Cobra Hide Mittens - "Tougher than steel and adds that special flair the ladies like!" **Dragon Scale Gauntlets - "These are gloves that mean business (also they match my hat)." *Cap - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Motheaten Toque - "More holes than hat." **Itchy Wool Cap - "Grandma's Christmas present - how long do i have to wear this thing??" **Snug Cashmere Cap - "Means business - and the ladies want to pet it..." **Titanium-Infused Angora Beret - “Soft as a bunny and harder than steel, with that olde world look.” Emo Werewolf *Moon Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Moon Cape - "It may be a little torn, but you gotta start with something." **More Moon Cape - "Yes, there is 20% more Moon Cape and it is fun to say." **Howling Moon Cape - "Nothing feels as good as to howl at the moon in victory" **Goth Moon Cape - "This cape represents the futility of humanity in the face of utter darkenss" *Blood Crystal - Increases Base DPS - ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Dim Blood Crystal - "There's something in there somewhere." **Pulsing Blood Crystal - "The blood is trying to get out" **Pure Blood Crystal - "The secrets of perfect blood crystalization have been lost for centuries. **Dripping Blood Crystal - "This crystal was recently infused with red dragon blood" *Ham - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Week Old Ham - "It's smelling a little off..." **Leftover Ham - "It was good yesterday, it'll probably be good today." **Honey-Cured Ham - "Sweet, sweet, honey-ham." **Enchanted Ham of Hamminess - "You've never seen a more powerful ham." Sasha the Fierce Warrior *Shield - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Old Wooden Shield - "It may be a hand-me-down, but it does the job." **New Wooden Shield - "After years of getting things from my older sisters, it is great to have a new shield" **Polished Ash Wood Shield - "Did you know that ash is close to indestructible? And it also makes a good baseball bat." **Unobtainium Wood Shield - "What can I say? It is not easy to obtain." *Gloves - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Rusty Iron Fisticovers - "They make your palms orange and sweaty!" **Gleaming Tin Fenderbenders - "When you're not wearing these, use them to roast your campfire veggies!" **Elegant Chainmail Gauntlets - "Now we're packing a serious punch. Time to kick some faces in!" **Mithril Chainmail Gauntlets - "I've spent a long time currying favour with a lot of dwarves." *Hat - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Helm of the Cook - "Can be used as a campfire kettle, but you can't see out of it so good..." **Gleaming Tin Hat - "Ooh Shiny! But it dents up if you pat it too hard." **Charmed Chainmail Cloche - "I can look good and never concuss! What's not to love?" **Mithril Chainmail Turban - "You'll never get turban-head with this one!" The Washed Up Hermit *Ring - Increase DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Rusted Iron Ring - "See, I made this with the arrow - just in case I forget!" **Shiny Tin Ring - "I used a cookie tin to craft this one. Hermits have time on their hands." **Enchanted Silver Ring - "The wearer evades arrows and other missiles." **Pain-Relieving Platinum Ring - "Arrow? What arrow?? Let's go kill some monsters!" *Hat - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Tattered Straw Boater - "Better than no hat, but not by much." **Shrunken Panama Hat - "I dropped it in the river, when I took an arrow through the knee..." **Fancy Felt Fedora - "I only wear it on fancy adventures" **Basilisk-Hide Stetson - "I killed that basilisk with my bare hands - this was before the arrow incident" *Backpack - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Ratty Backpack - "It smells a little mildewey." **Adventurer's Backpack - "Contains some rations, a length of rope, a bedroll... what is this, D&D? **Hero's Backpack - "Filled to bursting with golden loot." **Backpack of Infinite Holding - "It never seems to get full." Detective Kaine *Magnifying Glass - Reduces Ability Cooldown ( 1% / 2% / 3% / 4% ) **Cracked Magnifying Glass - "I really need to replace this..." **Clear Magnifying Glass - "It does the job!" **Titanium and Quartz Glass of Clarity - "Shows you more than fingerprints!" **Enhanced Sapphire and Crystal Glass - "Super-charged deductive powers of reasoning." *Hat - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Polyester Hat - "Rather Scratchy." **Worn Wool Topper - "Will keep the wind out on chilly nights" **The Holmes Chapeau - "Proper detective headgear, with a hidden flap to store my magnifying glass!" **Enchanted Wooly Helmet of Perception - "It magnifies my powers of deduction." *Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Old Grey Wool Cape - "Smells strongly of mothballs." **Elegant Gabardine Cape - "Suitable for a night at the opera, and useful for creeping about in the shadows." **Supple Leather Mantle - "The pockets inside hold my monster magazine..." **Enchanted Leather Invisibility Cloak - "They'll never know I was there." The Princess *Gloves - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Tinder-Spark Gloves - "Sometimes they light up, sometimes they just get warm." **Four-Burner Gloves - "Now we're cooking with magical gas!" **Blazing Fury Guantlets - "Baby's gonna set your world on fire!" **Phoenix Feather Flame Gloves - "Feathers donated by your firendly neighborhood phoenix." *Necklace - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Dull Golden Necklace - "It could do with a polish." **Shiny Golden Necklace - "This is what a Princess expects." **Blood Stone Golden Necklace - "Can you see the bright red spots within the green gem?" **Necklace of Captured Souls - "Don't worry, it only contains the souls of people consumed with envy." *Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Flame Cape - "Just a small flame, I doubt it could roast a marshmellow." **Blaze Cape - "The burn is going brighter. S'mores, anyone?" **Inferno Cape - "Now this is the kind of fire that I like to see." **Wildfire Cape - "It may not be stable, but it burns a beautiful green." Natalie Dragon *Dual Bladed Knife - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Dual Bladed Knife - "My dad always said that two blades are better than one." **Really Sharp Dual Bladed Knife - "You call that a knife? This is a knife." **Moonstone Dual Bladed Knife - "Back when i was training, I forged this knife from a meteorite" **Enchanted Dual Bladed Knife - "It is all thanks to you, Merci the Mad Wizard." *Gloves - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Worn Lizzardskin Mitts - "They smell funny. In a not-good way." **Stiff Crocodile Gauntlets - "Gives you a stiff handshake." **Elegant Basilisk Scale Handwraps - "Protects your hands from damage so you can damage others." **Enchanted Dragonscale Gauntlets - "With these, my aim makes me unbeatable!" *Cape - Increases All Gold Found ( 10% / 25% / 50% / 100% ) **Ripped Lizardskin Poncho -"Smells...dank. And a little moldy." **Massive Crocodile Mantle - "It's a little heavy, but I have shouldered worse..." **Cobraskin Cloak - "Allows me to slither and slide closer to my victims..." **Enchanted Dragonscale Cape of Secrecy - "When they finally see me coming, it will be far too late!" Jason, Master of Shadows *Goggles - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Run of the Mill Night Goggles - "Nothing Special" **Military Grade Night Goggles - "Now, I can carry out missions day or night **CIA Night Goggles - "Who cares about blowback?" **Fifth Freedom Goggle - "The right to defend our laws, by breaking them." *Samurai Sword - Increases Critical Click Multiplier by ( 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 ) **Dull Samurai Sword - "There must be a way to sharpen this." **Sharp Samurai Sword - "Can I introduce you to my little friend?" **Tamahagane Steel Katana - "This reminds me of my grandfather's sword" **Dragon Head Katana - "There can only be one!" *Cape - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Moth Mantle - "The moths got to it first." **Grey Hooded Cape - "Just like...Gandalf?" **Cloak of Shadows - "I-m not wearing hockey pads..." **Mantle of the Blackshadow Spider - "Made with the silk of the Blackshadow spider, so rare it's no wonder you've never heard of it." Artaxes, the Lion *Goggles - Increases Critical Click Chance ( 1% / 2% / 3% / 4% ) **Slightly Damaged Goggles - "I can see out of them...a little." **Seeing Eye Googles - "They do just what they say" **Power Grid Goggles - "Shows you where the other Power Lions are." **Lion's Pride Gold and Emerald Goggles - "Style power, and unbeatable feline grace! I'm modest too!" *Hat - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Faded Wool Stove Pipe - "It's seen better days, but at least it's a top hat for a top cat!" **Old Evening Chapeau - "Olde Worlde elegance that sets my mane off charmingly, don't you think?" **Charmed Spider Silk Hat - "For all those politcal meetings. Or to look good while biting the heads off your enemies." **Impeccable Mosshide Velvet Top hat - "I've never looked so good or been so dangerous!" *Amulet - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Green Tin Pendant - "The gold plate is peeling off, but it still emits a buzz of power." **Gold and Peridot Amulet - "Enhances my natural charm, er, power." **Jade Amulet of Twisting Power - "Let me at those monsters so I can test it out!" **Emerald Amulet of the Dancing Power Lion - "I am supercharged and good looking too!" Khouri, the Witch Doctor *Hat - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Pidgeon Feather Hat - "Makes the wearer lord of the sky-rats." **Raven Feather Hat - "Allows the wearer to spot weakness in their enemies." **Eagle Feather Hat - "Bequeaths the wearer with the ability to see great distances." **Phoenix Feather Hat - "Grants the wearer virtual immunity from death. Not real immunity, though. Just virtual." *Necklace - Reduces Ability Cooldown ( 1% / 2% / 3% / 4% ) **Pinky Bone Necklace - "Just a few bones to start off my collection. No one that you know, I hope?" **Rib Bone Necklace - "Finger licking good!" **Skull Bone Necklace - "The skulls of my enemies give me strenght" **Dino Bone Necklace - "Hard to get, but oh so powerful." *Staff - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Standard Skull Staff - "I was in a hurry and bought this in a dollar store. I don't even think it's a real skull." **Skull Staff - "One of many uses for the skulls of my enemies. They also make good flower pots." **Enchanted Skill Staff - "Mighty wizards have wrapped this staff in arcane power." **Possessed Skull Staff - "Contains the souls of my enemies." Dark Gryphon *Glasses - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Reading Glasses - "What? I'm no spring gryphlet, you know!" **Prescription Glasses - "Nifty, but nothing much to crow about." **Silver and Quartz Shades - "I can see a mouse from a thousand miles away, but that's not enough for lunch." **All-Seeing Spectacles - "Nothing gets past me now. Nothing." *Charm - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Poorly-Plated Bird Charm - "Supposed to help you fly better or something..." **Shining Gryphon Token - "Emanates token amounts of power. Looks good on the mantle." **Solid Gold Amulet - "None shall question my bravery now!" **Enchanted Gold and Jade Figurine - "I can vanquish all my enemies!" *Potion - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Dried out Vial of Power Potion - "I added water and it sort of works..." **Power Necklace-on-a-Rope - "More permanent than Soap-on-a-Rope! Which I would never use." **Necklace Of Destruction - "Wreak havoc and destruction on your enemies" **Gleaming Amulet of Disturbing Power - "Let's go 'disturb' some enemies!" Sarah, the Collector *Helmet - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Chipped Horn Helmet - "One of the horns fell off in a horrible accident. I don't want to talk about it..." **Viking Helmet - "Stolen from a museum in Norway or something" **Ivory Horned Helmet - "It's Imitation Ivory. It's actually more powerful than the real deal." **Crystal Horned Helmet or Pointiness - "It doesn't get any pointier than this." *Chainmail - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Immitation Chain Vest - "You're pretty sure this is made our of plastic washer rings." **Well-Used Chain Vest - "It has seen better days, but it's sturdy and supportive." **Gleaming Chainmail - "Likely belonged to a royal guard before you pilfered it for yourself." **Flawless Chainmail of Thorns - "So powerful that your enemies actually take massive damage when they hit you!" *Loot Sack - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Tattered Loot Sack - "The loot just keeps falling out through the holes!" **Small Loot Sack - "You can fit in a few things in here, but you are going to have to leave most of your loot behind" **Massive Loot Sack . "Fits so much loot, you're not sure you'd be able to carry it when it's full!" **Bag of Holding - "Never really seems to get full." Gold Panda *Clover - Increases All Gold Found ( 10% / 25% / 50% / 100% ) **Unlucky Golden Clover - "Some people claim this clover has actually made them LOSE gold." **Lucky Golden Clover - "Double down on the traditional four leaf clover with this one,made out of pure gold" **Very Lucky Golden Clover - "Folks who've held this clover have the uncanniest luck." **Luckiest Golden Clover - "This one guy won the lottery fifty-two weeks in a row..." *Watch - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Broken Pocket Watch - "Would keep track of your hourly income... if it weren't broken." **Mostly Accurate Pocket Watch - "Keeps track of your hourly income... mostly." **Inscribed Pocket Watch - "Inscribed by the great King Midas, patriarch of the Gold Golems." **Time Travelling Pocket Watch - "Lets you know where the monsters were keeping all their loot." *Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Brittle Cape - "It keeps breaking off!" **Solid Cape - "It doesn't waft in the wind" **Crystal Cape - "It's made of pure amber!" **Solid Gold Cape - "I mean, why *wouldn't* you want a solid gold cape?" Prince Sal, the Merman *Trident - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Training Trident - "Ah yes, this trident brings back fond memories." **Mana Trident - "I have heard of mana, but I don't understand it." **Enchanted Trident - "Enchanted with triton's blessing, amen" **King Neptune's Trident - "A royal gift from King Neptune." *Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Tangled Cape - "It's pretty much useless." **Seaweed Cape - "The ocean's inhabitants know you mean business, now." **Cape of Ocean Currents - "The cape of the royal family." **Cape of Storms - "The cape worn by Poseidon himself." *Shark - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Stuffed Shark - "Frightens small children." **Baby Shark - "Cute, but deadly." **Tiger Shark - "Not really that dangerous, but your enemies don't know that." **Great White Shark - "Will literally bite your enemies in half." Fire Phoenix *Ring - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Ring of Fire Bath - "Is the bath water clean?" **Ring of Fiery Sauna - "It is a dry heat" **Ring of Incandescent Souls - "If you listen closely, you can hear the souls screaming" **Fire Ring of Rebirth - "Born again from the flames." *Feather - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Tattered Feather of Darkness - "Perhaps someone took this from an old pillow?" **Crisp Feathers of Darkness - "Wise mortals fear the power of dark feathers." **Obsidian Feather of Blackness - "I am a Fire Phoenix with a dark soul. You wouldn't want to see me get angry." **Obsidian Black Feather of Eternal Dark Blackness - "I think its power comes from having a really long name." *Gem - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Gem of Crystallized Ember - "The largest fires start with a spark." **Gem of Crystallized Fire - "This should be enough fire to light the yule log" **Gem of Crystallized Inferno - "Who needs just a spark?" **Sea of Crystallized Flames - "We shall bathe the world in flame." King Reginald IV *Writings - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Idle Thoughts - "Maybe I should let the peons have a day off now and then..." **Royal Decree - "Today is a national day of celebration... It's my birthday!" **Constitutional Ideas - "No dynasty can full forever..." **Freedom and Prosperity - "These are some pretty good ideas." *Cape - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Woven Wool Robe - "A simple robe for a simple king." **Royal Cloth Cape - "A cape fit for royalty" **Expensive Silk Cape - "No doubt some peons worked overtime to craft this fine cape." **Enchanted Cape of His Majesty - "A gift from some foreign dignitary. I suppose I won't invade their kingdom for now." *Crown - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Disgraced Crown - "This crows was worn by a terrible old king. He's gone now" **Royal Crown - "The royal crown of the King." **Crown of Swords - "It hurts to wear, but I look badass!" **Golden Crown of the Emperor - "I mean, King is nice and all. Emperor, though... that sounds better." Thalia, the Thunder King *Orb - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Used Electric Orb of Storms - "This orb is only gently used and as good as new" **Dusty Electric Orb of Storms - "I believe this was my grandmother's orb." **Orb of Hurricane and Lightning - "I don't think that umbrella will help." **Whirlwinding Orb of Tornados - "Watch those tornados fly!" *Ring - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Decrepit Ring of Lightning - "I imagine people would have feared this ring many years ago." **Old Ring of Lightning - "Well, it could do with a good polish." **Ancient Ring of Lightning - "Feel the power!" **Venerable Ring of Lightning - "I shall stike down all who oppose me!" *Amulet - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Bronze Amulet of Thunderstorms - "Perfect for the hero on a budget." **Silver Amulet of Thunderstorms - "Not a mere adornment" **Gold Amulet of Thunderstorms - "Brings bigger and better thunderstorms to a neighborhood near you." **Platinum Amulet of Thunderstorms - "An epic amulet for an epic hero." Merci, the Mad Wizard *Wand - Increases your Click Damage ( 5% / 10% / 25% / 50% ) **Imitation Blasting Wand - "It's plastic, and not terribly effective." **Magic Blasting Wand - "Without proper care, you could cause some damage with this." **Molten Blasting Wand - "Melts through solid rock in mere seconds. Careful where you point this thing." **Unlimited Inferno Blasting Wand - "Can destroy entire continents in the wrong hands. Luckily, it's in Merci's hands. Err..." *Robe - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Ratty Mage Robe - "You're probably better off just not wearing anything." **Comfortable Mage Robe - "You could consider spending an entire lazy weekend wearing just this robe." **Velvet Wizard Cape - "The softness makes your spells more powerful." **Enchanted Gold-Trimmed Wizard Cape - "Edna doesn't know what she's missing out on." *Orb - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Dim Wizard Orb - "You could probably summon a pretty mean spider with this." **Stone Wizard Orb - "Used in summoning golems and other such stone guardians." **Blue Dragon Orb - "Capable of controlling dragons." **Sapphire Dragon Orb of Destruction - "With this orb, controlling entire flocks of dragons is not outside your power." Nate Dragon *Fire Extinguisher - Increases DPS for All Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Ineffective Fire Extinguisher - "It actually just blows more fire onto fires." **Leaky Fire Extinguisher - "It puts out the fires just by being near them!" **High pressure Fire Extinguisher - "Great at getting those tough spots across the room!" **Immediate Fire Extinguisher - "Immediately puts out fires in a 5 mile radius. Also extinguishes all life in the same region." *Dynamite - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Sealed Dynamite - "Wait, how do I get the explosion out? This dynamite is defective!" **Stable Dynamite - "Look at this, I can hit it with my sword and it doesn't blow up!" **Old Dynamite - "It's old, but I'm sure it's still fine. Don't sweat it." **Unstable Dynamite - "Hey, can you hold this for me?" *Sword - Increases Click Damage ( 1% / 2% / 3% / 4% ) **Cursed Sword - "It turned me into a newt!" **Decursed Sword - "It still turned me into a newt!" **A Different Sword - "I don't know what I expected." **Totally Free Non-Cursed Sword - "Ooo, Free Sword! Damnit, I'm a newt again." Category:Browse